Condition
Conditions are negative status effects that are placed upon a character either by a skill or by their environment. A single character can only be affected by a single instance of a particular condition at a time, though re-imposing a condition will reset its duration. There are several spells from different professions than can remove conditions, with monk skills being the most effective. Several skills, particularly certain warrior skills, only achieve their maximum effect if the target is already suffering from a condition. Each condition has a unique icon that shows up on the Effects Monitor, additionally, a creature suffering from a condition has a brown down arrow at the right end of their health bar. Non-fleshy creatures are immune to the bleeding, disease and poison conditions and spirits are immune to all conditions except burning. Conditions include: * Bleeding, -3 Health degeneration * Blind, 90% chance to miss * Burning, -7 Health degeneration * Cracked Armor, -20 armor, minimum 60 armor * Crippled, 50% slower movement * Dazed, twice as long to cast spells, spells are easily interrupted * Deep Wound, 20% less maximum health, 20% less healing on this character * Disease, -4 Health degeneration, contagious to all adjacent of the same species * Poison, -4 Health degeneration * Weakness, 66% less damage dealt in combat, -1 to all attributes Condition Removal Skills See Condition removal quick reference. Condition Transferring Skills See Transfer condition skills quick reference. Self Condition Inflict Skills See Self condition inflict skills quick reference Other condition-related skills * "Victory is Mine!" (Health and energy for conditions suffered by foe) * Heavy Blow (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) * "I Will Survive!" (Health regeneration for each condition you suffer) * Melandru's Resilience (Health and energy regeneration for each condition and hex you suffer) * Brambles (causes Bleeding to anyone who is knocked down.) * Scavenger Strike (Gain energy if foe is suffering from a condition) * Scavenger's Focus (Gain energy when hitting foes suffering from a condition) * Slippery Ground (causes knock down if the target is Blind.) * Stoning (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) * Purifying Veil (Conditions expire faster, lose condition at end) * Words of Comfort (Additional healing if ally is suffering from a condition) * Discord (if suffering condition and hexed or enchanted then take damage) * Necrosis (Damage when foe is suffering from a condition or hex) * Vile Miasma (if foe is suffering from a condition, then it receives a degeneration hex) * Fragility (Damage when foe suffers or recovers from a new condition) * Extend Conditions (Transfers all conditions from target foe to nearby foes and lengthens their durations) * Epidemic (Transfers all conditions from target foe to adjacent foes) * Hypochondria (Transfers all conditions from foes in the area to target foe) * Fevered Dreams (Whenever target hexed foe suffers a new condition, all foes in the area suffer the same condition) * Falling Spider (causes Poison if the target is knocked down.) * Iron Palm (causes knock down if the target has any condition or hex.) * Signet of Malice (Remove a condition for each one a target foe has) * Trampling Ox (causes knock down if the target is Crippled.) * Malicious Strike (Bonus damage and critical hit if it hits a foe with a condition) * Signet of Deadly Corruption (Damage for each Condition on target foe) * Signet of Toxic Shock (Damage if the target is Poisoned) * Recovery (Conditions expire faster) * Resilient Was Xiko (+3 health regeneration per condition or hex you are suffering, when dropped lose conditions) * Resilient Weapon (+5 health regeneration and +24 armor if suffering from a hex or condition) * Mystic Corruption (Lengthens durations of conditions you apply to a foe) * Reap Impurities (Health for conditions suffered by struck foes) * Featherfoot Grace (Move 25% faster and Conditions expire 25% faster) * Disrupting Throw (interrupts foe suffering from a condition) * Spear of Fury (Gain adrenaline when foe is suffering from a condition) Condition Chain Skills that require one condition to cause another one: * Axe Rake (causes Crippling if the target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Axe Twist (causes Weakness if target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Body Blow (causes a Deep Wound if the target target has Cracked Armor.) * Gash (causes a Deep Wound if the target is Bleeding.) * Virulence (causes Weakness, Poison and Disease if the target has any condition.) * Steam (causes Blindness if the target is Burning.) * Chest Thumper (causes a Deep Wound if the target target has Cracked Armor.) * Maiming Spear (causes Crippling if the target is Bleeding.) * Stunning Strike (causes Dazed if the target has any condition.) Conditions on knockdown All these skills only inflict conditions when the target is knocked down: * Belly Smash (causes Blindness if the target is knocked down.) * Crushing Blow (causes a Deep Wound if the target is knocked down.) * Lacerating Chop (causes Bleeding if the target is knocked down.) * Pulverizing Smash (causes Weakness and a Deep Wound if the target is knocked down.) * Melandru's Shot (causes Bleeding and Cripple if the target is moving or knocked down.) * Ash Blast (causes blindness if the target is knocked down.) Related Articles *Death penalty *Exhaustion *Knockdown *Morale Boost Category:Glossary Category:Game mechanics